


i think it's time, let's get married

by chaeiz (sparklingmini)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, but i love yulyen too much, happy joyul day!!!, i know this is cheesy, impromptu marriage proposal from yena, newlyweds!2kim, sakura hitomi and nako mentioned once and never again, this is just me spewing out my love for yuri, this is just word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/chaeiz
Summary: "hey, let's get married."
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	i think it's time, let's get married

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for yulyen, but they're a ship that makes me happy 🥺 it's just so wholesome to watch them interact 🥺
> 
> anyway, i made this for yuri day!! she's one of my ults, so i wanted to write something special for her on her special day. everything that yena said about yuri is how i feel about her (besides the anger things, i needed to add that relationship aspect somewhere in here), she's someone i care for deeply, and couldn't have asked for a better person to ult 🥺 happy birthday yuri 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> [Beware](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqsvrV1_XEA)   
>  [지금껏 그랬듯 앞으로도 계속 - 구름 (Cover by YURI of IZ*ONE)](https://youtu.be/36qy7BLbR_o)

“hey, let’s get married.”

_ what? _ yuri looks up to where her girlfriend is, scrolling through her instagram.

“i’m sorry?” yuri askes, confused, “where did this come from?”

yena turns around her phone to where there’s a picture of chaewon and minju on their honeymoon. the two of them got married recently, with them on a trip to japan, which  _ then means _ they got to see sakura, nako and hitomi, and yuri has to admit, she  _ is _ jealous.

it’s been five years since yena confessed to yuri, and she’s had some amazing times with yena. they’ve had their ups and downs, sure, but yuri wouldn’t trade her first love for anything. yena has been yuri’s many firsts, first love, first kiss, first date, first girlfriend, she’s been also been her first for her very intimate moments, and bearing that much skin to yena, letting yena see all of her, inside and out, was a scary thing, but yuri’s glad it was yena.

she’s always been glad that it’s yena.

no matter what, yena will always be there for yuri, and yuri will always be there for yena. they fit together like puzzle pieces, nothing is missing, they  _ click _ for everything, hell, even their friends think so.

yuri has never been happier than with yena, and it  _ has _ been five years after all, so maybe it’s time to take the next step with yena.

“sure.” yuri agrees and yena’s mouth hangs open.

“wait, really?” yena stares intently at her girlfriend, as if trying to find a sign that she may be lying, but she’s not, she wants to do this. “oh shit, you mean it.”

this makes yuri recoil a bit,  _ was yena-unnie just joking about it? oh god, please don’t let this be the end of our relationship. _

“d-do, you not want to?”

“no!” yena shouts, and it causes yuri to flinch, “sorry, sorry.” she pats yuri’s hair in an attempt to comfort her.

“well?”

“it seems like what i said was very impromptu, or i just want to do it because of chaewon and minju,” yena says, choosing her words carefully, “but the truth is, i’ve been thinking about it for a while, six months maybe? i wanted it to be a lot more special than saying “let’s get married” and showing you a picture or chaewon and minju on their honeymoon.”

yena chuckles sweetly (yuri loves that sound), “i love you, a lot, i know you know that, but i can’t stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth like a waterfall. you’re beautiful, pretty, amazing, wonderful, stunning, every positive word under the sun, that’s what you are yuri. i’m not regretting asking you right now, even if it could be better, but i love you yuri, and i love everything about you.

“the way you sing to me the nights i can’t get to sleep, it’s like i’m listening to an angel singing. you’re an angel yuri, and i hope you know that. they say that first loves don’t last, or are not meant to last, but ours did, and isn’t that enough of a sign? i’m glad i snatched you up when i did. you were pretty then and you’re still pretty now, i still fall in love with you over and over again every time i see you. it’s like you’re an entirely different person.

“our friends may say we’re cheesy, but i don’t think so, we’re just in love, and i’d rather be this cheesy, and this in love with the person who i’m most happiest to be around, you cheer me up like nobody else and i couldn’t thank you enough. you make me laugh, cry, angry, grumpy, happy, ecstatic, every emotion ever honestly, but i’m glad it’s you, yuri.

“so, yuri, will you marry me?”

yuri is honestly speechless. she never expected a marriage proposal and yena just blurting out all the things she loves about her, but here she is, hearing those exact things. yuri is just in love with yena as yena is with her. so of course yuri is going to take this opportunity.

“of course, unnie, oh my god, yes.” yuri can’t help the tears that cascade down her face, she closes her eyes and lets her mind soak up the information that she’s just received, she’s  _ getting married. _ to the love of her life, no less.

when yuri opens her eyes, yena is crying too.

“i don’t have an engagement ring, but i’m sure we can buy one, but, we’re fiancées now, oh my god, i’m getting married to you.”

yuri doesn’t know when it’ll sink in, but right now, she’s going to spew it to the whole world.  _ i’m getting married. _

**Author's Note:**

> yes i ignored my homework for this 😙✌️


End file.
